Belozay
Belozay is a nation in Create Your Own Country owned and operated by the user Shing, and currently a part of the Index Kingdom. Since the last census, Belozay has a population of 2,010,990,334 , consisting of humans and ostriches. Early History Belozay was founded by refugees from Earth on July 27th, 2010, on Europa, a Galilean Moon that orbitted Jupiter at the time. Belozay started out with a strongly agricultural economy, and included many projects based around that. Within months after establishment, the current Ruler, Shipshæro, and his advisers formed a council, making descions more democratic. It was decided that one council member would remain known as the leader of Belozay, a title that came with little more power then a regular council member. Since establishment, Belozay has had fifteen leaders. Citizens of Belozay are referred to as Belozanese. Discovery of PZ-20 and it's use In the beginning times of Belozay a rare element was discovered while researching asteroids near Europa. It was a dense, durable, and highly heat resistant metal that was solid at normal temperatures. This came at the cost of it being extremely heavy, showing little use. It was brought to labs to be studied further, and was deemed PZ-20. After a duration of studying, it was determinded that the metal could not be melted or mishapen from any natural heat. Lasers were used to understand its resistant properties more. While experimenting, the material went through a metamorphisis, changing the metal into a much lighter, more flexible material. This new material was not found in nature, and could only be made using the heat created from powerful lasers, later named Chaulk, after its new appearence resembling a chalky metal. Chaulk had more practical uses because of it's lighter weight, more similar to that of steel, being put into everything from ovens to tanks of the time. Belozanese scientists pushed further trying to see how much heat this new material could handle, bombarding it with plasma and lasers, with little success. The material proved to be more then twice as resistant to heat as any other material at Belozay's disposal, capable of direct contact with stars. Chaulk was eventually tested on space craft for safer reentry, where it was discovered that it might have another mysterious form. Space technicians, testing and maintaining space craft on Dentera, reported small green spots that had begun to appear on ships after reentry from space. With the help of recently tested plasma-lasers and using research gathered from studying white dwarf stars, enough heat was directed on Chaulk to transform it into a new, even lighter and more heat resistant material. Felix Heart was the lead scientist when experimenting with plasma-lasers at the time and was credited with the creation of this new material, naming it after himself; Felix. Decades later, in order to keep up with advancing competition, Belozay looked into transforming Felix, once again. Project Anti-Nova had been completed not but years before, leaving knowledge of producing powerful Gamma rays in the hands of Belozanese scientists. Using this knowledge, auras of energy, almost as strong as super novas, were focused on Felix targets. Unsurprisingly, Felix changed again, however the new material was lighter and more flexible then they had anticipated, making it almost identical to rubber. Stranger still, one inch thick of this new material could absorb more impact then could destroy a major city. With multiple scientists involved in it's creation, the material was named only 'Gamma Plating'. It is the main material used in Gamma armor, the armor used by Regular and superior Belozanese forces. Researchers have tried to push it a step further, and continue to experiment with the material, but Belozay does not, at this time, have the power to create more heat. Anything higher then Gamma is predicted to be closer to a liquid, if not one, therfore having little use. Interactions with The Republic of Haven Even before Belozay became an official country, there was tension between them and the republic of Haven. This tension eventually grew into mutual hatred, influencing a number of wars. During one disagreement, an amendment was added to the Belozanese Rights labeling esteblished document allowing the consumption of Republic of Haven citizens. This was later repealed by another motion. By the end of the Republic of Haven's time, the Belozanese had directed their hatred towards a different enemy, and had honored the Republic of Haven as a worthy opponent, even making a statue of their leader on Europa. Index Kingdom Belozay joined the Index Kingdom between their first and second centuries after creation. At first the leaders were skeptical about the descion, thinking the current hiarchy in Belozay would lose power and that their military strength might be hindered by Indexian laws. However, Belozay learned to accept and respect their new Kingdom, taking on it's peaceful ways. Mega-Projects Throughout Belozay's history, it has created a number of projects that exceeded once limited time scales and technological power. The following are all of Belozay's mega-projects in chronological order: *Armageddon **A mass desintegration missile. Now out of service to due the ban on WMDs. *MIRROR **Belozay's first and recently updated cloaking device. *EDD **Emergency displacement Deployment, Belozay's first, now out dated but still in use, teleportation method. *Shærite Razor **The RAZOR shielding was Belozay's longest spanning project, still holding that title as of writing this. It is still in use as Belozay's main shield. *Prime Sentinel **The most recent mega-project, a giant bipedal android used for prescise military target elimination. The Darknis Era From the start of Belozay's first century to almost the end of their third, a country known as Greece was founded. Belozay and Greece started off poorly, when Greece overpowered often and showed little reguard for grammar. Tensions grew at the most recent Winter Olympic games, however no attacks were exchanged due to the threat of disqualification from the olympics. During this time Belozay became allies with the Glorious Empire of the House (now the Glorious Kingdom) who shared similar feelings towards Greece. More then once Belozay intervened when violence bewteen Greece and the GEH occured. Because of the Index Kingdom's peaceful ways, Belozay tried to limit their aggression, sticking to verbal threats instead of war; Belozay did come to aid when their allies needed it, however. Eventually, Greece's complete disreguard for human life and their utter lack of intelligence lead them to being crippled by New Jamaica and later destroyed completely. Many expected this outcome, as rumors of scandals involving Greece arose. Eventually all traces of Greece disappeared, thus ending the era. Post-Darknis to Present Belozay turned one real life year old on July 27th, 2011, also marking the day of completing it's current megaproject, Prime Sentinel. In the current time, Belozay no longer operates or controls any weapon of mass destruction. WMDs were banned in Belozay due to a number of public and extremely devastating attacks. To Belozay, they do not seem fit or useful for any setting. Military Layout Main Article: Belozanese Military Belozay's military is grouped into sections based on rank and role. Since the last census, Belozay's troop count is 109,559,660. *Regular Regular troops follow orders of the Deputy Major General and the Regular Star General. Anyone can join the regular group, and it falls as default when first joining the army. The Regular forces operate an Army, a Navy, and an airforce. *Superior Superior forces are a step above Regular. Joining the superior forces requires a minimum 2 years of service and a one year training run. Superior forces are trusted with more advanced weaponry and armor, and are fewer in numbers then the Regular troops. Superior forces command an Army, a Navy, and a Space force. *Elite Elite forces are above superior, but in another direction. Superior forces hold most veteran and outstanding troops. The Elites are squadrons of tactical teams designed for stealth and prescision. Joining the Elites requires special tactical training from the start of service. Many Elites were a part of the Regular or Superior forces while training. There is no service requirement in years, however they must have completed full stealth and recovery training at minimum, which can take years. Most elites go through accel Elite training, taking as much as six extra years. Elite armor, weaponry, and vehicles are designed with stealth and efficiency in mind, but are still progressively more advanced then their Superior counterparts. The Elites consist of a special squadron force, a Navy, and an Airforce. *Prime Prime troops for a long time were the best of the best. Prime forces go through a minimum of 5 years of rigorous training, require a minimum time spent at college, a varying service requirement, usually more then five years, and special recomendation for the position. Much of Prime work is hidden, including many training practices, however it is known that the Prime use top-notch weapons capable of completing any mission that is asked of them. Ownership of Prime weapons is illegal for civilians, even ex-Prime troops, because of their utterly destructive power. Most Prime soldiers are in the Military for life, having devoted so much time to it already. The Prime forces of Belozay take on any situation that cannot be solved by Regular/Superior/Elite forces, and are seldom dispatched into real war, having only been sent out a few times in Belozay's history. Prime forces control a ground infantry Army, a Navy, an Airforce, a space force, and an all-of-the-above unit. Prime forces are the second fewest in the Belozanese military, usually less then four thousand in peacetime. *Prestige The Prestige forces are *the* best of the best in Belozay. Officially, all informaiton on them is hidden. There is no service requirement for Prestige troops as they "do not exist." Prestige troops are only called in when all other forces fail, which, to date, has never happened. They have the most advanced armor, weaponry, and Vehicles Belozay has to offer, making them over twice as dangerous as all other troop types combined. A single prestige soldier is trained to defeat any opponent, with any weapon, at any time. They are constantly training and learning about their possible enemies; even eachother. There are no official laws against owning prestige equipment, as they are not supposed to exist. Because of their expectations and training time, there are only a few squads of Prestige soldiers in the entirety of Belozay; at most a few hundred. Great 'Alien' Scandal During Belozay's third century sightings of strange "Alien" crafts and beings began to appear around Jupiter, attacking Belozanese forces and causing havoc. Unconfirmed primary sources detail bipedal beings in crude, primitive ships. These sightings lessen for a time then escalated, ending in an attack on a secret political meeting, leaving many dead or wounded, including council members, with the President of Belozay, the leader of affairs, and ambassador missing. Strike General Elijah Simon (the rank now called Senior Strike General) became the leader of Belozay by default. Elijah knew his rank was only temporary, as the President's son would take over when he turned 18, and plotted to kill him. A freak shipping accident revealed Denteran spies to be involved in the attacks and conspiracy, leading Belozanese forces to where the leaders were being held. Before Elijahs final plan was complete, he was discovered and arrested, marking the first and only Leader of Belozay being removed from office. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC countries Category:CYOC Countries